Messis Miles Ruby
by Hoshi wo Tsuki
Summary: Akina, daughter of the Harvest King, is close to awakening her full powers. However, outside forces come to Castanet to take over her father's position and Akina must fight them in order to protect the villagers and awaken her potential. !Magical Girl! T for possible language and fighting. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Akina

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Harvest Moon," nor am I with any Gaming companies in any way. Any OCs and plots are mine unless stated otherwise. All characters I didn't make go to their respective owners, Marvelous Entertainment, Natsume, Rising Star Games and Nintento.

Enjoy!

* * *

She giggled in glee, putting in her new gold-colored hair clips with red rhinestones that her mother gave her for her birthday the day before. She slid the two in her dark red hair, one on each side of her head as the girl's equally crimson eyes sparkled with happiness at how well it looked, especially with the matinee length square-cut ruby pendant necklace that her parents had given her nine years prior. She spun around once, sending her hip-length hair and short, dark blue school skirt twirling with her red tie on her short-sleeve sailor suit uniform. She nodded in approval then grabbed her black briefcase book-bag, exiting her room and going downstairs for breakfast.

_I'm Akina, fifteen-years-old and a high schooler at the Castanet school._

"Oh, I knew those clips would look nice in your hair, Akina!" a woman in her thirties called from the table, her brown eyes sparkling with a still youthful light.

"Thanks, mother," she replied cheerfully.

_My father doesn't live with us because of his job. But it's not like my mother and I don't visit him as often as we can. I usually spend about an hour or two with him after school._

"My pleasure, sweetie. Now come on and eat your breakfast. You have school soon."

Going over to the table, Akina sat down at her usual spot and started to dig into her eggs, bread and orange juice.

"So how's school been going?" asked her mother.

"Heath, Roy and Matt brought in a shortcake yesterday. They tried to get Van to give it to Vivian, but he wouldn't," Akina informed her before taking a swig of the juice. She heard laughter from her mother, the brown ahoge on the top of her head bouncing slightly with her shoulders.

"He's like his father in that respect. When I tried to get him and Anissa together, I had to push them both into the river at the Firefly Festival just so they can say two words to each other and not have it be about anything medical." Akina laughed a bit at that.

_Akari, known as the heroine of Castanet and basically the one who brought all my classmates' parents together. She's also my mother, and I admire her very much. Both of my parents are amazing people, and I hope that when I'm older I can be like them._

_My father? You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. My mother said that the other villagers wouldn't believe it themselves._

Finishing off the last of the eggs, Akina brought her breakfast dishes to the sink to wash them (Akari had told her daughter for years that she wasn't going to wash any of her dishes - not that Akina thought it was an unreasonable request) and put them in the drain when they were clean. After she grabbed the lunch her mother placed on the table and her bag, Akina slipped on her brown uniform loafers over her knee-high black socks at the door.

"I'll see you later, mother!"

"Have fun at school!"

The humid summer day encompassed Akina when she stepped out of the house and onto the farm. Saying hi to the cows, sheep, goats and chickens that grazed the field, she continued down the dirt path that turned into the cobblestone streets of the port town. She smelled the salt-spray of the ocean and felt more at peace looking at the waves than in that classroom with the other island children.

_I never thought I really fit in there, knowing that I was different than the others._

Shaking her head, Akina continued to walk to the school. She saw the other students milling about and talking amongst themselves on whatever it was that they were interested in.

"Hey, those hair clips look good on you. A birthday present?" the light purple-haired girl, Angie, asked her.

Akina tensed slightly at the interaction, but answered anyway. "Y-yeah. My mother gave them to me."

"She has good taste," Angie said, smiling. "Did your father come home for your birthday?"

"Uh-huh. He always comes when it's a special occasion, no matter what."

"That's good. You know how my father always makes a huge deal out of my birthday." Akina remembered Angie's eleventh birthday party well. Chase was ordered to make the biggest cake with blueberries he could and Julius took over the entirety of Toucan Island. He even practically forced the villagers to the smaller island to celebrate it in great grander.

"Let me see those." Feeling a sudden tug on her head, Akina was pulled to eye level with a short girl with a flower clip in her blonde hair. "Those are just a couple of cheap clips. They're pretty, but nothing to get too excited about."

Akina jerked her head out of the other girl's grasp, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Mother got these from the mainland herself!" she told her defensively. "Why should I care about whether they're expensive like your clothes or not?"

She flipped her hair in that snobbish way that she inherited from her father and spoke with that haughtiness that she inherited from her mother. "Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter in the long run."

_Vivian sometimes she makes me so mad with her attitude. I like her cousin, Angie, though. She's really sweet._

"Alright class! Time to go in!" the teacher, Ms. Ellie, called. The students filed into the room, taking their seats and bringing out the appropriate books and supplies for their class. "Now, today we'll continue our discussion on _The Giver_."

* * *

School seemed to drag on, making some of the students either fall asleep at their desk tables or let their minds wander. Akina was interested in the book, though - namely how the main character, Jonas, reacts to the memories the Giver transfers to him and how his eyes are opened to the appalling actions in his Community. She liked stories of dystopias and learning how the main characters try and survive in their worlds in their own ways. She had a sort of admiration for the one who would defy their current ways of life in order to better the way in which people can live.

Second period math came, and everyone was having either a headache or about to have a nervous breakdown because of the Geometry Ms. Ellie was trying to force into their heads. After third period biology, all the students bolted from their seats after a lesson in human anatomy for lunch. They were all either going to the inn or the bar to eat, or sitting around town with the lunches they'd brought from home. Walking past the Wizard's House, Akina came to the Watery Cave and sat down next to the Blue Bell and started eating her lunch in peace.

"Here again, huh?"

Or relative peace.

"You know I don't like being around all those people. Remember what happened when I was five?"

"Still beating yourself up for that?" The boy who had just emerged from the mines with a sack of something in his hands asked. "You know it was just an accident, right?"

He sat down next to her, staring at her onigiris in hunger. Akina, though reluctant, pushed one of her onigiris towards him and watched as he gratefully took a bite from it.

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk, Rowan. You purposefully charmed Heath into acting like a cow in front of everyone at the Animal Festival when you were fifteen. He still can't live it down!"

"He took the Fugue Mushroom that was growing that day! I had to get some retribution."

"He was eating grass and grazing the fields! AND he won first place in the competition!" she laughed. Rowan joined her laughter, his grey hair shaking in slight wisps and his amber eyes closed in mirth.

_Rowan is two years older than me and the son of the town's Witch and Wizard. He's like me in the respect that we don't really fit in with the other kids, so we've formed a sort of alliance when we were children. You could say he's my best friend._

_He doesn't go to school, though, because his parents teach him about magic as much as the teachers in school teach us, but it's all right. I can see him whenever the two of us have a bit of free time._

"So how was training the other day? I couldn't see you for your birthday because of my own stuff," he explained.

Swallowing a croquette, she answered, "It was fine. Father had me try and knock him off of the mountain. I could only push him about a foot." Hearing his laughter, Akina stabbed him in the arm with her chopsticks.

"Sorry, sorry," Rowan said, rubbing the inflicted spot. "You need to keep up with training, though. If you don't, then you won't be able to marry me when we're older."

"We said that when we were kids."

As seven- and nine-year-olds, the two made a promise that they would wed when they mastered their powers. It annoyed Akina how Rowan remembered it and kept on teasing her for it.

"Besides, I'm still half human so it'll be harder for me than for someone who was born to two magic people," said Akina.

"What can I say? I'm blessed!" he said in an overdramatic voice.

"And I'm cursed," she replied wistfully but still with overdramatic sarcasm, causing the two to laugh again. Hearing the school bell ring that signals the end of lunch, Akina put her empty bento box back together and stood up with her friend.

"I'll stop by your house later to give you your present. Put on something nice too," Rowan said when they stopped at the path that slopped up to the top of the hill.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

With a last wave and smile, Akina headed to the direction of the school as Rowan took the path that wound towards the church, the small sack in his hands feeling light and hopeful.

* * *

"I'm here, father!" Akina called, going up the steps to the very top of the mountain. Emerging onto the platform, she saw the man that was always at the mountaintop; he had long, braided red hair and wore white, red and gold colored robes with gold armbands.

"Hello, Akina," he said with a smile, arms open for her to go into. Hugging his daughter was a pleasure he allowed himself to revel in and he cherished these moments. He knew she'd have plenty of suitors soon.

_My father, the Harvest King, is the ruler of the island. After mother saved this land, she kept coming back to get to know him better and they fell in love. It came with a lot of complications, but turned out all right. Mother comes over every day at lunch to spend time with him, and father seems very happy with her. I'm glad about that._

"How was school today?" he asked when they separated.

"Boring, but good. I got a 95 on my exam," she replied.

"Good job," he replied. "It must be difficult to find the time to study with everything."

"I manage. At least I'm not like Lucy, with all that free time and doing nothing productive."

Ignis, her father, laughed good-naturedly at that. "Now, let's start the training."

Nodding, Akina took a few steps back and folded her hands over her ruby pendant. A red and gold light was emitted, encasing her body. When the light faded, she stood in a red corset and skirt paired with a sheer, light red overskirt that split in the front that resembled something of a victorian-skirt. Gold glitter spread over the corset and overskirt, with a solid gold garter on her right leg and the same on her arms just below her shoulders, reminiscent of the ones on her father's arms. On her hands were red wrist gloves that spiked out at the cuffs a bit in a feminine way. On her head was a gold and ruby tiara, no more than an inch-and-a-half and her hair turned to a lighter shade, resembling her father's more. Her eyes became golden, and her pendant changed shape to a ruby North Star embedded in a gold frame. Finally, her feet had on red, closed toed ankle strap heels that gave her another three inches of height.

Ignis nodded in approval of his daughter's transformation. "Now we will continue to do what we tried the other day. Try and throw me off the mountain, and don't be afraid to use as much power as you can conjure up."

"Yes, father."

Akina stretched her hand out, summoning a light that took the form of a gold staff with a ruby gem on the top. She pointed it towards her father.

_**"Musicum Ruby Inferno! Urgeo!"**_

Power rushed through her, directing itself towards the staff in her hand and sending it out towards her intended target. Ignis stood there, not moving or doing anything really. It really ticked her off when this happened, and she remembered what her father told her when she first started developing her powers.

_"Remember, your powers are controlled by your emotions. If you let them rise high enough, it could be very dangerous. When you have enough training, you'll be able to use your powers at command."_

He annoyance rose more, giving her more leverage to the attack. Ignis budged about as much as the day before yesterday, so she put in some more energy and made him go back a little farther. Some more energy and a sweat started breaking on her brow. Some more energy, and she pushed him back just a little farther before the energy disappeared and she collapsed to her knees.

Ignis, worried for his daughter, went to her side and put an arm around her.

"Are you all right, Akina?" he asked.

Panting, Akina looked up to her father, a bit of pride in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Got some more distance there," she told him breathlessly.

He looked at Akina, smiling at the accomplishment. "We should stop here for today."

Nodding in agreement, she powered down and sat on the platform to catch her breath, the Harvest King sitting beside her.

"How have your crops been coming?" he asked after a small stretch of time and she caught her breath.

"They've been good. I'll need to harvest them today," she informed him.

"Wonderful. You're really coming along as a farmer." Ignis glowed with some pride, thinking back to when she first started trying to grow crops. She kept falling over whenever she tried swinging a hoe and more often than not watered herself rather than the seeds.

Akina smiled at the compliment. "Well, if I'm going to take over the farm, I'll need to."

Her father draped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"Your mother will be very happy to hear that," he told her.

Akina simply smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

"Is that her?"

"The Harvest Princess? She's just a little child!"

"Her powers are pathetic!"

"You shouldn't underestimate her, though."

"The Harvest King must've lost his mind, having a child!"

One person, who hadn't spoken a word since this observation of the girl walking home from the Garmon Mine District, continued to quietly watch her, noticing the slight glow of her pendant that wasn't there before.

"Aodolin? What are your thoughts?"

The woman in question continued to stay in stony silence. Just as her comrades were about to give up getting a response from her, she said:

"We must keep an eye on her. She must not be allowed to awaken fully."

The others couldn't help but grin at this. Fun things were about to happen, and they were going to have a blast with it.

And then the island would be theirs.

* * *

Alright, here's the first chapter of my story, **Messis Miles Ruby! **And the first Harvest Moon story on my archive!

(Imaginary audience cheers)

Thank you, thank you. Now, I got this idea from another story similar to this, called **Magical Appuru-chan **by sugarbug. I liked the concept, but in all honesty it wasn't written well. I even had to stop myself from flaming the story, but I'm sure that they did their best. (If you're reading this sugarbug, sorry!)

Now, in this story, I'll be using the Latin language for names and attacks since "Ignis" is Latin for "Fire". Here's the translation of the Latin I used so far:

Messis Miles Ruby: Harvest Soldier Ruby

Musicum Ruby Inferno: Musical Ruby Inferno

Urgeo: Push (forward), press (onward)

Also, I didn't like how Vivi and Gale didn't have the option of marriage without the MC, so I told myself that it was my story and I could do what I want. So I did that and gave them a son! That was more spur of the moment, but I thought it was a good idea. I'm even thinking of giving them another child. If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know!

And a special thanks to V. Emily for beta-ing this story. Thank you!

So please read, review, send ideas and send to friends.

See y'all next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Bell

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, "Harvest Moon," nor am I with any Gaming companies in any way. Any OCs and plots are mine unless stated otherwise. All characters I didn't make go to their respective owners, Marvelous Entertainment, Natsume, Rising Star Games and Nintento.

Enjoy!

* * *

After dressing in her warm-weather work clothes - jean shorts, a brown belt, light blue t-shirt and brown boots - Akina put on her summer hat and headed out to her own field to water her crops. Her mother had allowed her to cultivate the smallest plot of land (which was located right next to the pond and the mill) when her daughter was old enough to plant her own seeds and grow her own crops. At first, she just grew various flowers that were in season and even harvested honey if she could, but now she was watering and harvesting her own corn and tomatoes.

After harvesting her crops, she put the tomatoes into the shipping bin and went to the mill to turn the corn into cornmeal. Adding the meal to the shipping bin, she headed back inside, hung her rucksack and hat up on a hook next to the door, and placed her tools into the bin. Glancing at the clock and seeing that the time was now five, Akina made her way up the stairs and into her room.

_'Rowan'll be here soon.' _With that thought, she opened her wardrobe and took out multiple outfits and laid them on her bed. With a scrutinizing gaze, Akina picked an outfit up and held it against herself in front of her wardrobe's full-length mirror. Unsatisfied, she put it back onto her bed, picked up another hanger, and put it against her like last time._'This kind of feels like I'm preparing for a date with him.'_

Blushing, she hastily threw the outfit onto her bed and picked up a third. _'I'm not sure what that guy has planned, though. He can be so unpredictable a lot of the time. Though since it's pretty late it'll most likely involve food, so I should choose something appropriate.'_ With that thought, she hung the outfits back up and opened the drawers at the bottom. The usual spring/summer clothes were in there, but she took the more casual shirts out to get to the nicer tops. She draped each one over the last neatly until she got to the bottom and found a camisole that she forgot she owned.

It was a soft yellow color, with flaring frill edges along the bottom and the sweetheart neck lined with scalloped black lace. Smiling, she looked for a shirt that could go with the camisole, finding one about half a minute later. Grabbing a pair of light blue jeans, she put the rest of her clothes back into her drawers and changed into the outfit chosen. The yellow camisole fit over a brown, long-sleeved shirt snugly, while the jeans were skinny. Taking the clips from her hair, she picked up a brush and ran it through the scarlet locks before gathering her hair up and tying it in a high ponytail. A very good outfit for whatever Rowan would plan.

Putting on her boots, Akina made her way to the first floor, where she saw the silver-haired boy on the couch, watching a re-run episode of "Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers."

"Is it just me, or did Hamilton actually get fatter?" he asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"It's just you," Akina replied, turning the TV off. "So, where are we going for this surprise you have planned for me?"

Smirking, Rowan stood and took the red-head by the hand, bringing her outside. The animals had already been taken into their respective buildings, no doubt being brushed by Akari now as the two made their way in the direction Flute Fields. The stars were shining, but weren't very clear because of the summer haze that the season brought with it, though was still beautiful despite that. Rowan looked to Akina, seeing her smiling gently as she looked at the sky, making his own mouth tug upwards at the corners as they walked towards the elevated land of the Moon Hill. So as to not trip, they turned their eyes to the ground to keep their balance until they got to the top.

"Wow." Akina's mouth dropped open, eyes widening at the sight of a picnic on the hill. On the red and white checkered blanket was a basket of food of unknown content, but smelled deliciously of seafood curry and egg soup. "Did you buy or make the food this time?" she asked with a hint of a smirk.

"You know I can't cook actual food to save my life."

She giggled, remembering the time when she hung out at his house when they were younger - he attempted to boil spinach, and it turned out to look like sticky black goop. How that had happened, she had no clue whatsoever.

"Oh, ha-ha, Akina. Now come on and let's eat."

Sitting down on the blanket, Rowan brought out two plates of steaming curry, handing one to her and taking a bite from his own.

Akina popped a spoonful of the curry into her mouth, feeling the mixture of spice, fish and rice meet her pallet pleasantly and making her smile.

Her ruby pendant shined, unbeknownst to the two teens.

* * *

"It's shining brighter now."

"But who will be the one to go there?"

"That would be me," announced a confident, young, female voice.

"Be careful," Aodolin warned from her chaise lounge. "She's inexperienced and her powers are unstable. Sometimes that's more dangerous than one who has mastered their gifts."

"Yes, m'lady." With a smirk, the girl vanished with the tinkling of a bell.

* * *

"Ah. Yolanda's cooking is truly top-notch!" Akina complimented as she flopped onto the blanket contently.

"Careful there. You lay down after eating, you'll have to sleep in your barn," Rowan warned her.

"Mooooo!"

They laughed heartily, stomachs full and the moon shining down on them as they joked around. Finally, the silver haired boy reached into the basket once again and took out a small, brightly-wrapped package and held it out for her.

"What's that?" she asked, sitting up.

"Happy birthday," he answered, putting the present in her outstretched hand. Tugging on the yellow ribbon and carefully unwrapping the paper from the box, she flipped the lid open and saw contents.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, not knowing any other word more appropriate. Inside was a beautiful silver pendant, made to look like a butterfly. Its body was made up of three pearls, the elegant swirling outline of the wings attached to their setting and a silver chain looped through the bail that resembled a small seashell.

Taking the piece of jewelry out of the box, Rowan moved to sit behind her. "Let me put it on," he offered. Placing the necklace around her, he put the clasp together and straightened the chain out. "I knew it'd look beautiful on you," he said, admiring his own choice. The pendant sat just below the dip of her collarbone, the bottom tips of the wings reaching about two inches from the ruby necklace.

Akina blushed at the compliment, not too used to such things from her companion as it didn't sound teasing.

"Thank you," she replied, looking down.

Bringing a hooked finger to her chin, he brought her face so that she was looking at him directly. It did look lovely.

"I'll go get us some milk from Horn Ranch," he said finally, standing up and going into the direction of the dairy farm.

Stunned, Akina's face seemed to become one with her hair in terms of color when he was out of her line of vision. Collapsing onto the blanket again, she folded her arms over her eyes and let out a moan of anguish as her heart beat erratically. She cursed Rowan for talking like he did. Cursed him for somehow making that simple touch feel like a pleasurable electric shock. Cursed him for the pendant that he -

She put her arms to the sides of her head when her face regained normal color, looking at the still-hazy stars in the darkening sky. Akina brought one hand to her throat, fiddling with the butterfly that sat there. _'It must've took him a while to get the materials that he needed for this,'_ she thought.

Frustrated with her current mindset, she berated herself, "He'd do it for anyone he cares about. I shouldn't read too much into this. He's my good, childhood friend who is like my brother. Of course he _is_ a guy and he-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence aloud. _"- he _is _handsome though. Must be from having a Witch and Wizard for parents."_

Shooting up into an upright position, Akina told herself, "Rowan is like my brother. My best friend since diapers. Besides, he always teases me and is never exactly serious, so I can't read too much into this...right?"

Her face became red once again and she realized that she'd been doing that a lot today, but this time in annoyed confusion. She really hated it when she couldn't figure something out. However, though she had known the magic boy since she was old enough to crawl, he still seemed as much as an enigma as those books his father had that were written in some ancient language.

"Damn it! I oughta punch him the next time I see him!"

_FWOOM!_

Hearing a familiar sound, Akina looked to her right and saw a small patch of grass on fire from her own emotions running too high. With a squeak, she dove for a napkin that went with the picnic blanket and started trying to squelch the flame with it. When there was nothing left but a patch of singed grass, the red-head screamed in frustration.

"IDIOT!"

Though to whom it was directed at, not even she was too sure.

* * *

Rowan had to laugh at the sight before him. Really, it was adorable the way she freaked out when she was trying to understand something and it was giving her a hard time about being figured out.

"IDIOT!"

She was especially cute the way she got angry at everybody, everything and at nothing at all. Rowan figured he got this side from his mother, who always loved to tease his father. The Witch particularly liked making her husband trip over his own words more than his speech impediment made him already. She said it still reminded her of that shy, awkward boy who used to train with his father and didn't have many friends. His silver-haired mother always told him that with a blush on her cheeks.

Himself, he hoped that he could one day tell his own child about their mother, and how he loved to make her flustered even when they were children.

Rowan heard something just then. A sound that seemed delicate, but strong enough to capture his undivided attention. It came again.

'_A... bell?' _he asked himself, looking around to find where the source of that sound was. He squeezed the two bottles of milk in his hand, trying to keep his guard up lest he found himself in an unfavorable situation.

"Oh, yes. You'll do nicely. The son of the Witch and Wizard of this island."

He turned sharply to look behind him, following the sound of the playful-sounding female voice. He saw a young woman standing behind him, one who he had to crane his neck downward to see. She was a tiny little woman, quite a bit shorter than Vivian, but whose body was more developed than most women around his age. Her yellow hair flowed outward until converging into a tip at the ends, making it look like the petal of a flower, and her bright eyes were aquamarine. Her outfit was simply a short-sleeve, wrap dress tied with a silver silk braided rope around her waist, and the skirt ending just below her hips. On her feet and legs were gladiator sandals that reached to her mid-thighs, the outfit revealing more skin than what is considered acceptable. Around her neck was a silver collar that dipped down close to her cleavage.

"Sshh." She put a perfectly manicured finger to his lips, silencing him when he was too dumbstruck to even say anything at all. He heard the tinkling again and his vision started going black, the milk bottles in his hands slipping from his now loosened fingers and the creamy liquid and broken glass splashing everywhere. Before he lost all his senses, he heard her say, "Don't worry. This will all be over soon. Just be gentle on your girlfriend."

He felt like he fell into oblivion.

* * *

Akina lay on her back, staring at the completely darkened sky in worry for her friend.

"Rowan sure is taking a while to get back," she observed out loud. "I should go and see what's taking him so long."

With that resolve in mind, she sat up and made her way to stand, when she saw the top of her companion's silver head as he made his way up the hill.

She blushed again, remembering the not-so-platonic interactions that went on between the two of them. Akina took a deep breath to calm her heart and the stupid blood that wouldn't stop staining her cheeks, and tried to put any and all emotions that could complicate everything on the back burner until the end of the evening.

She put a smile on her face as she turned back to face him. "Rowan! Hey, I was beginning to think that you might've gotten a bit too fixated on Renee's newest calf," she told him jokingly. When Akina didn't hear a response to what she said, her smile wavered when he started getting closer.

"Rowan?"

The boy stopped in front of the picnic, his expression completely devoid of the usual humor that made him so uniquely himself.

"What's wrong?"

_"Xífos Érchontai!"_ He stretched his hand out, and a sword landed in his palm. Akina barely had enough time to gasp in shock when he lifted his blade above his head and swiped down on her.

"Oh, my dear Harvest Princess," the woman from earlier said from atop a tree in the nearby forest, a perfect vantage point to see her handy-work. "Your life shall be mine."

The bell didn't seem to stop ringing in his ears.

* * *

Chapter two...

COMPLETE! YAY! (Slimes the audience)

Hahaha! And yes, I know I'm evil for leaving all of you guys hangin' like I did. But there's a method to my madness and you'll know what happens soon enough so don't try and storm the castle trying to rescue the princess who's having tea with the dragon. (I have a very colorful way of describing things, as I'm noticing.)

Now with Rowan and his parents, I'll be using the Greek language for their spells since I think that Latin is the sister language to it. I mean, the Romans plagerized a lot of things from the Greeks. So here's the translation of Rowan's Greek:

Xífos Érchontai: Sword Call

I got a summer job too. I'm helping my mom groom dogs and clean up the van at her mobile grooming job. For a week and a few days of work, I got about $200 already. (Most of which was spent on lunch and other food. Pu!)

SO! Who is this mysterious woman? What was the sound that Rowan heard? And will he be under her influence forever? What will happen to Akina and why do these people want to take over Castenet? More will be revealed in chapter three!

A very special thanks to the ever-busy but very wonderful Beta, V. Emily! Check them out!

So, read, review, send ideas and send to friends.

See y'all next time!

(PSA: Stay above the influence!)


End file.
